


Snake Bite

by elennalore



Series: Meanwhile in Ost-in-Edhil [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Ost-in-Edhil, Second Age, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore
Summary: After a snake bite, Celebrimbor is forced into bed-rest. Annatar is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Series: Meanwhile in Ost-in-Edhil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I got "cuddle fic" and "500 words" from a fanfic trope/length selector. Of course I needed to write my first Silvergifting cuddle fic.

Celebrimbor falls forward but Annatar manages to catch him before he hits the floor.

“Easy now,” his friend says and helps him back to the bed. “You are not well enough to stay up yet.”

“But I have to!” Celebrimbor groans. “My work, today’s meeting...”

“Those have to wait. The snake bite is not healed yet. You are dizzy, and you shouldn’t put any weight on that leg yet.”

Celebrimbor’s curses make Annatar raise his eyebrow.

“I didn’t even know there are poisonous snakes here! Just my luck that one of them bit me!”

“You were lucky that I was there,” Annatar says smugly. “The venom could have been lethal.”

Celebrimbor sighs, frustrated. It didn’t feel like a near-death experience. He just fainted, and then Annatar was there. But his friend is right. Bed-rest is still needed one more day.

“Can you stay, Annatar?” he asks from under the blanket. “I’m bored. Entertain me.”

Annatar’s warm hand strokes his cheek, his touch leaving a nice tingling feeling. A Maia-touch. Lately, Celebrimbor has wondered how Annatar’s hand would feel on his more intimate parts. For now, he’s content with this.

“What kind of entertainment do you have in mind?” Annatar asks, and Celebrimbor blushes.

“Come here, under the blanket. I’m not feeling well, I need some cuddles.”

“Poor boy,” Annatar says, and after a moment’s hesitation lays down on bed. He is so close that Celebrimbor can feel his breath on the skin of his neck. He would like to kiss Annatar now, but it could scare him away. Feeling suddenly shy, Celebrimbor turns his back towards his friend, but when Annatar wraps his arms around his body, his heart leaps with joy. He feels safe and secure in his arms.

“Annatar.”

“Mm-hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m drawing pictures on your skin.”

Celebrimbor feels the familiar tingle as Annatar’s finger traces obscure figures on his back. “I can’t tell what you’re drawing. It tickles.”

“This,” Annatar whispers in his ear while continuing to draw with his finger, “is a heart.”

“Oh.” He can’t help giving a moan as the finger takes a new route down his spine. “What’s that, then?”

“It’s the snake that bit you.”

Annatar stops teasing him well before his circling finger meets the waistband of his trousers, and Celebrimbor gives a frustrated cry. He wants to turn around and guide Annatar’s hand where he wants it to be, but something holds him back. What if he has misunderstood, Annatar doesn’t want him that way and this will only alienate them?

“Annatar?” His mouth is dry and he feels dizzy, but not from the poison.

“Yes?”

Celebrimbor turns around, facing those wonderful amber eyes that look so pure. “I just... Would you... like to kiss me?”

Annatar blinks, and for one horrible moment Celebrimbor fears he has asked too much. Then Annatar’s mouth is pressed on his, lips slightly parted. Annatar bites his lip teasingly, and they kiss. Celebrimbor has already forgotten all about the snake bite.


End file.
